Atlantis Defense Mutated
by texaswookie
Summary: SGA/X-Men: Mutants have been rounded up and shipped off world to the Pegasus galaxy. Mutants must now work with humans to protect their new lives them the required home.
1. Chapter 1

Atlantis Defense Mutated:

SGA/X-Men: Mutants have been rounded up and shipped off world to the Pegasus galaxy. Mutants must now work with humans to protect their new lives them the required home.

Marvel owns the mutated world while the Stargate reality (can't use universe) is owned by MGM. Too bad for me I don't own stock in either of those so I can't claim ownership.

* * *

><p>Major John Sheppard, watched from his post as people were pouring in from the Stargate. Moments ago they had thought that they were on the verge of destruction with all the Wraith hive ships that were currently heading their way, and they had honestly thought that they were about to all die fighting or something like that. Now though, they had reinforcements in the manner of marines along with the power of various weapons and the promise of an incoming warship that would help even the odds against them somewhat. The fact that they had managed to already hurt the incoming enemy fleet with the satellite defense meant that they might just have a small chance of surviving this entire mess that they had somehow been forced into. Now they just might have a chance of kicking the Wraith back to wherever the hell that they had come from.<p>

The major looked over to the colonel who was talking with Dr. Weir, the man was explaining the situation to them and discussing in greater detail just what it was that the soldiers expected to do to the invading life sucking ghouls that were trying to take the last of the Ancient's outposts in this galaxy. The condensing manner that the man used was likely going to irritate a lot of people, but if he managed to get everyone out alive then the guy could be as smug a bastard as he wanted to be. He tuned into the conversation the pair was having, just in case he had to run interference. Personally he hoped not since he had already stuck his neck out once for Weir and he doubted that the man would be nearly as accommodating if he did so again.

Working with Weir required a steady and gentle hand, or she would try to take over an operation and come at it from a civilian point of view or she would try and shut it down. He had to make sure that Weir vs. an old war horse like the colonel didn't kill each other before the fight with the Wraith. One battle at a time was the way he wanted to do this. Besides, with his luck, he's going to end up getting stuck in the middle of whatever it is that is going on.

"Yes sir, we have just about everything one could think of." The man said proudly, as he nodded toward the people coming out of the gate from the Alpha site pleased to see so many people. "We have rail guns, space mines with enough bang in them to take out a goul'd mothership, and if that's not enough we have enough freaks with us to really go to town on them. Long as they behave that is." He added with an uncertain frown.

"Freaks?" Weir questioned the man curiously.

"Yeah, you know freaks," the colonel said with a sneer, "those mutie scums that are trying to take over the Earth by replacing the true people of the Earth." The man then nodded to several people that were in the middle of a group of soldiers that had been hidden from view.

"What is the meaning of this?" Weir snapped angrily as she saw the group.

John Sheppard turned to look at what was wrong and had to admit a part of him was with Elizabeth, there were kids in that group. As he looked, he noticed that some of them were being herded with various guns, and some were shackled up or restrained in some way. He also wondered how the hell he had missed them being brought to Atlantis and assumed he had been distracted by the arrival of the Colonel and his attitude.

The ones tied up the most were the most interesting of the group. One was a guy a bit below average height with wild hair, and another was a tall blonde giant of a man that towered over everyone else. The men were alternating between glaring at each other and the various soldiers with weapons pointed at them. The short guy had three girls doing their best to hold him back from the large giant and the various soldiers, while the big guy was seeming to follow the lead of some old guy in odd armor. Both of them had their entire arms encased within giant metal shackles of some sort.

"I don't know what you, or the rest of the government were thinking bringing children here, but this is not the way that we deal with our people." Weir said in a sharp voice. "Now release all of those people at once."

"Until the military situation is dealt with I am in command Dr. Weir." The colonel reminded her with a dark look nodding towards the paper he had handed her earlier. "And seeing as those freaks are all potential weapons, most of them of mass destruction, then I think I'll decide how best to deal with them."

"Do not worry Dr. Weir, we shall remember your attempts at freeing us from our unjust incarceration." The man with the odd helmet informed her in a richly accented voice. "You are right though, the time for these restraints is over." The man made a gesture with his hands and several bindings and collars dropped to the ground or were cut. Several of the soldiers focused their weapons on the group that was now free.

The two heavily shackled ones each moved into combat stances and seemed to be waiting for the men try and attack them. "Kitty, you get ready tah get out of the way if they start shooting. The short haired man said to one of the girls. "Creed, you deal with the ones on the right I got the ones on the left."

"Be just like old times Runt," The other man returned as he lowered himself in preparation.

"Gentlemen, now is not the time for this, I have other things to do than to deal with you like prepare to fight a war." The man that had somehow freed them all said impatiently, as he raised his hand up and the various guns pointed at the group were jerked upward and flew into the air and landed in a neat pile next to Dr. Weir.  
>"At least someone remembers why we're all here." Rodney muttered out loud, as he glared at the various soldiers that had been stripped of their primary weapons.<p>

"Indeed Dr. McKay, I never forget just who it is that I'm fighting." The man said solemnly, as he moved forward. "Cyclops, join us up here so that we may discuss strategy with the dear colonel. Seeing as Charles is still on Earth I suppose that makes you the next in charge of your group." The man said, a man wearing a red visor nodded and soon joined the armored man. The colonel glared at the pair before he beckoned them forward. He turned to look at the assembled group that was made up of adults and children of various ages. "Mystique, keep Pyro and Iceman away from each other, there is still some bad blood between the two of them from what I understand." A blue skinned woman nodded her head, as she grabbed onto the back of a boy and ushered him toward one end of the room.

John looked at one of the soldiers that had been disarmed while Weir escorted the colonel and the two men towards her office. "Who are these guys?" He questioned curiously.

"That's Magneto," the soldier spat out angrily, "he's one of the leaders of the two mutant factions that were brought here to help.

"Mutants, I thought that those were just rumors that were going around?" John said in surprise as he looked a bit closer at the group.

"Yeah, well while you been fighting the Wraith we've been having a few problems with them on Earth, freaks seem to think that it's alright to use our planet to fight it out with each other and when they're not doing that they're fighting regulars like us."

"I see," John said unsure what to think about that particular bit of information. He did his best to recall everything that he had heard about mutants. It being Atlantis there had been plenty of time for the various scientist to discuss various theories that had been popular. Mutants were the supposed next step in human evolution, and the people had all sorts of weird abilities or powers. These abilities had manifested as being stronger and faster to being able to manipulate various energy fields. It was similar to life in a comic book or something similar. If these guys were the real deal, and considering that one guy managed to take every soldier's gun away with a wave of his hand he was tempted to believe it for the moment. It was either that or to believe in magic.

Most of the soldiers seemed to hold the mutants in contempt, glaring even at some of the younger ones. His eyes gazed over them as he tried to take them all in. There appeared to be two types or factions of mutants, there were the ones that were wearing the giant X logo on their clothes and those that didn't. Judging by the grouping, he figured that the grouping meant something or other to the mutants. The guy with the odd eye wear was in charge of the ones with the X, the short guy and a tall dark skinned woman with white hair also appeared to have some command. The blue woman that the armored figure had spoken to, appeared to be leading the others. The looks the groups were passing across at each other were pretty hostile, but these same looks were being directed toward the other people of Atlantis as well. At this rate they wouldn't even have to worry about the Wraith though, because they would all manage to kill each other before they even managed to get here.

He looked up toward the office of Weir, and wondered if he should get up there and head things off before they got bad. He decided it was better to stay out as it was more than likely that one or the other would call on him to try and make the other see reason in whatever the other thought. He figured he might as well find out what the situation with the freaks, mutants, or whatever they were first. "So why are they here then on our base?" He asked the soldier cautiously, his eyes already searching out for Rodney. The expedition's lead scientist had the unfortunate ability to annoy people no matter what. Right now was not the time for the man to set short tempers off.

"The government managed to round a lot of them up and made a deal with them." The soldier explained from where he was sitting. "Help us deal with the problem that the Wraith are, and we'll find them a home in this galaxy that they can settle." The soldier said grimly.

John held back a curse, this was really bad, there wouldn't be that many people willing to listen to them if they learned about the racism that their people had over these new people. These people might just lose them some allies when it all came out. He figured that Weir would do her best to minimize the amount of damage this could cause, but that there was going to be damage and he wasn't sure how much. It was bad when he even realized how bad the potential damage could be.

The Major was brought out of his thoughts though as the four people strode out of Weir's office. The Colonel wasn't anything to get excited about, and he knew Weir, but the other two were dangerous and mysterious. The one that was wearing an X, looked everyone over through the red visor like device making him hard to read. Several of the mutants didn't seem to care that he was wearing the object though, and took it like it was every day wear. The man wore the signature black uniform with an X on it as he strode forward and began issuing orders.

"X-Men, we've come to something of an understanding with the people here at Atlantis, and the other soldiers that have shown up." At this there were several snorts from both several of the mutants scattered around the gate room. "Originally we had hoped that we would have a bit more time to familiarize ourselves with the area but according to Dr. Weir we have incoming hostiles that will be here any minute. The plan is going to be rather simple all in all people. We're going to try and stop all of these aliens before they can do anything. Storm and Beast will be assisting the scientists, while the rest of us are going to be spread throughout the city doing our best to stop them acting alongside the soldiers in some cases and backing them up as needed. For some of us this going to be hard, because we've never used our powers and abilities to the extreme that we are being asked to this time."

"That's right you haven't One-Eye, so how about you let an X-Man with military experience get up there with ya and tell ya how best to do things?" The man with wild hair snapped out loudly. "Even the soldiers here will tell you someone with military experience helping you would be a big help right now. You and most of the others can't do that because you've lived in places that haven't required to do that. You're not trained to fight that way. Xavier trained ya not tah kill."

Several of the soldiers nodded their heads, but seemed to scowl as the realized that they were agreeing with the mutant that they were all aiming weapons at.

"There is no way that I think that they're going to trust you." The visored man snapped off in annoyance.  
>"Cyclops, loathe as I am to agree with Wolverine of all people, he is right, you don't have the training for this." The armored figure informed the mutant before him.<br>"Fine, if not me, then how about Irish?" The man questioned as he jerked his thumb toward a man wearing the X with red hair who was glaring at another man holding a staff. "He's former Interpol, and he's got to be better at this than you are, and can understand who's likely to crack under the pressure."

The redheaded man looked up in shock as he realized that he was being spoken of. "Logan, lad, I hardly think that Ah'm the best for a job like this one." The man said quickly.

"Yer the best compromise, or advisor that we got Irish." The man returned, as he seemed to be examining everyone else carefully. "Sides, I need to be out on the front lines not stuck here. Only thing you can do is take down a couple of ships if they got to close. Me, I'm going to get close and personal with them." The man let out a feral smile at this.

"Glad tah see yer acceptin yerself fer what ya are Runt." The large blonde man said with a smile.

"Not now Creed," Logan returned in annoyance.

"He would be better," the colonel returned stopping the discussion that the group appeared to be having. "With his training he would be able to talk people through it if things became a bit much, it would help even out the work load for us if there was a freak that we could somewhat trust."

Several of the mutants stiffened at that before refocusing on the conversation. John merely shook his head in disbelief. What a time for them to send a racist commander at this rate the mutants were going to be helping the Wraith take them all down.

"Fine," the man called Cyclops said tersely, "Banshee you'll be up on command with me, hopefully we won't have to do much."

"Ah that would be a nice one lad." The Irishman said. He then turned to look at the man that he had been glaring at. "Keep Theresa safe for me brother."

"That I will brother, that I will." The other man said as he nodded to a redheaded girl in her own leathers, but with green colored X's and a short cape.

Cyclops nodded as Banshee joined up with him before returning to addressing the assembled mutants. "Psylocke, link our minds up so that Banshee knows the plan." A tall purple haired Asian woman with a tattoo over one eye nodded as pink energy flowed from Cyclops to Banshee. The tall mutant then turned to address the others. "Okay, we're going to split ourselves into three different teams. "Team One will be our flight team, you're going to be under the command of Magneto, who will be leading those forces, team two will be under my command and will consist of our long range fighters who's job it is to shoot targets down before they come, team three will be the ones patrolling the halls and offering backup to those that need it. Team three is going to consist mainly of up close fighters though. Hopefully they won't be needed but there is a chance that they will so be ready just in case.

"Here are the current team assignments though. Flight Team or Acolytes will be led by Magneto and have Angel, Polaris, Rogue, Cannonball, Thunderbird, Sunspot, Warlock, Siryn, Sauron, and Mimic."

"Excalibur is our long range team, and will have me as Team leader, and will have Iceman, Havok, Dazzler, Chamber, Black Tom, Pyro. We'll be stationed around the perimeter of Atlantis and do our best to keep them from getting to close along with the various marines and their weapons."

"X-Factor is our up close and personal team and will be run by Mystique. I figure you would prefer to move about on your own." Cyclops told the Wolverine, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, Mystique you'll have Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Sabertooth, Colossus, Shadowcat, Gambit, Jubilee, Marrow, Wolfsbane, Toad, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Blob, Multiple Man, and Unus the Untouchable. It will be your job to run patrols throughout the base and help where needed. Some of you might even be good for search and rescue operations if certain areas become heavily damaged.

Various members nodded as they accepted their positions some looked somewhat unhappy to be working with certain people but kept their mouths shut for the time being."There are still others of us though," one unnamed mutant complained to Cyclops.

"I'm aware that there are others here Avalanche, but not all of your powers are that good for combat in these conditions though." The other mutant pointed out to the armored figure "In fact, you're not wanted on the field, but you and anyone that can protect you are going to be the last to leave if we have to leave unexpectedly. You're the only one that can bring this place down if we need to. We need you and Magneto alive in the end to make sure that everything works out the way we need to. Besides, if you were to start using your powers on the base beforehand you could actually help them. We really don't want them following after us or getting to Earth."

Avalanche looked annoyed at this, but nodded his head in acceptance, he was one of the few that could sink Atlantis and therefore needed to keep his cool. "Wouldn't mind letting the flatscans getting to experience some of what they've decided to throw at us." He muttered back at the other mutant in defiance.

"Stow that talk right now, we don't have time to argue or fight out our personal opinions on the us getting thrown into this mess boy oh." Banshee snapped at the mutant. "We got us a different war to worry about right now."

"Indeed we do," Weir interrupted from the sidelines, "now that everyone is aware of their positions, I suggest everyone break into teams and begin assisting in helping setup the various weapons that will also help in this fight. If we want to survive this mess we're all going to have to work together to get through this mess." Several of the mutants looked sullen about this, but after an agreeing nod from Magneto the various beings began reporting to various people to get their work orders.

"Dr. Mckay I hope you'll be able to familiarize me with the technology that you're using." A large blue ape man said to the scientist, with a highly cultured voice.

"And who are you, you walking flea bag?" Rodney snobbishly questioned the man in confusion.

"Dr. Henry Hank McCoy," the mutant introduced itself as it offered a clawed hand/paw toward the astrophysics scientist. "I am better known in mutant circles, as the Beast. I admit that many of my doctorates are for genetics, but I should be able to help you with most of your engineering items as well."

"Yeah you think so?" Rodney questioned disbelievingly. "Fine, it's not like I have much of a choice. You should be able to help us out somewhat with rewiring the chair and what not."

"Good, if you will lead the way then?" Beast questioned, as gestured with his oversized hand to his fellow scientist.

Rodney's reluctant acceptance seemed to make the rest of the members of the Atlantis Expedition willing to accept the aide of the mutants as they came to them with offers of help.

John turned to look at the Colonel who was glaring at Weir. "You're playing a dangerous game by trusting them this way." The man informed her. "Most of them wouldn't bat an eyelash if you were to fall down dead."

"Considering the odds that are being placed against us, it's not like we have a whole lot of choice." Weir returned to him. "And provoking them into fights is not the way to work with them either." She pointed out to him coolly. "Now, you and I can argue about how to treat these people later at the moment though we need to show a united front so quit grumbling and let's get to work on making sure that we all live through this."

The Colonel looked like he wanted to say something to the woman, but merely stormed away to take care of other business. Magneto nodded as he watched the interaction between the two leaders. He floated himself up over the heads of various people while waving his hands towards various components that seemed to be assembling themselves. "Once again I thank you for your attempt at an intervention and getting the colonel to accept our aide Dr. Weir." The white haired man said with a smile.

"It was the least I could do Magnus" Weir returned to the man. "It has been a long time though since you and Xavier came into my office to discuss your different philosophies with me though." The woman said. "Some of your questions do make a certain amount of sense now though."

"Yes, I do apologize for the deceit but it was better to be cautious than to tell you all of our secrets."

"And where is Xavier now? I would have thought that he would have been here with the rest of you. He is a mutant isn't he?" Weir asked curiously.

Magneto scowled at the question as he turned to look toward the various soldiers around the gate room. "Charles was not given a choice like the rest of us were. His abilities made him the most powerful of the telepaths. He and I created a device to find mutants when he used it. The thing is though only a powerful telepath is capable of using it. The government discovered it though, and have been using it and him to help track down the various mutants on Earth. I fear once that is done, that they will then force him to help in other things. I have no idea what the exact terms of the deal he made were only that his staying on Earth allowed for the freedom of myself and a few others." The mutant had a deep sadness as he spoke of the other man. Weir remembered how close the two men had been back then, and realized that there was not much the two wouldn't do for each other. "I'll do what I can to get him and any others freed after this is over." She assured him.

"All the more reason to make sure that you live through this fight then." Magneto said with a smirk, before lifting himself back into the air and floating down to where another set of parts began moving themselves together while what looked like a metal man was lifting the heavy completed pieces and hauling them away.

Teyla glared at the back of the Colonel as he told her that she was not trusted to help out in the coming fight. "Frustrating, is it not what these people say that you can and cannot do simply because you were born different than them?" A voice questioned. Teyla turned to see who had spoken and saw Dr. Beckett leaning against one of the walls. Then before her eyes she saw the doctor change forms into that of Ford. "You know what the reason for that is right? They're scared of what they don't understand, and are afraid of what it might mean." The figure seemed to shimmer for a moment before settling on the form of Major Sheppard. "After all, they're the supposed superior species, and can't have someone like us proving them wrong."

"You are one of the mutants that were brought here are you not?" The chieftain questioned curiously.

"Indeed I am," Sheppard said, as his form shifted once again into that of Dr. Weir. "Think about it for a moment though Teyla. You have a power and ability that makes you special beyond what many of these users of the Ancient Gene have. There are the true users like Beckett and Sheppard, but you are in a whole other class from them and they simply cannot understand it so they fear it."

"And what would you have me do?" Teyla questioned warily. The figure changed again and Teyla let out a gasp as she suddenly found herself face to face with herself. It was like looking at a reflective surface but she knew that if she were to reach out she would touch warm skin.

"I would have you consider just who your allies truly are." Teyla's voice told her. "Are these people truly worth your loyalty when they treat you like that?"

"Some of what you say has wisdom and I will consider it." Teyla agreedd. "Will you let me see your real face though, or will you continue to hide yourself from me behind my own face?"

The woman seemed to shimmer again and she found herself facing a blue skinned woman with red hair and yellow eyes. "I am Mystique," she introduced herself. "Here is another thing to consider before I leave Teyla mutant of the Athosian people. Why is it, that despite this Ancient Gene being so great to both this galaxy and the others that they managed to round up nearly all of the people with the gene and send them way out here where they won't be a problem?" Mystique then shifted into a soldier before slipping out the doors of the training room.

Teyla sighed, as much as she hated to admit it, the mutant woman had given her much to think on about her allies and the descendants of the Ancestors. While John had always treated her with great respect starting from their first meeting, she could not say the same for some of the others here and had to earn the respect and trust she now had despite this being her home galaxy. Perhaps there was something to some of the things that the blue woman had said to her. If she survived in the battle against the Wraith, she just might have to reevaluate her relationship with the people of Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel owns the mutated world while the Stargate reality (can't use universe) is owned by MGM. Too bad for me I don't own stock in either of those so I can't claim ownership.

* * *

><p>Alarms began ringing as the incoming Dart fighters were located on the sensors finally. The Colonel was taking the various reports from the command central. "Sir they're coming in hot and fast, we won't be able to launch fighters in time." A soldier informed them. "Dr. Mckay was right, the sensors were blind till they're practically on top of us."<p>

"Don't launch the ships then," the colonel ordered

Banshee nodded his head in agreement as he activated his radio. "Acolytes, stand down lads, we won't be using ye just yet, they got to close to us this time around. Switch to yer secondary positions." The colonel looked like he wanted to object, but kept his mouth shut as he oversaw the human defenses with Banshee acting for the mutants.

Soldiers took their positions in preparation for defense of the mighty Ancient city. Scattered amongst the marines were the mutants who were preparing for the upcoming fight. "Here they come!" someone shouted as the flares were fired, and men could see and hear the incoming fighter craft. That was all that any of them needed as the sky above them erupted into a war zone, as explosions ripped through the small fighters. Alongside of the visible rounds from the rail guns red, green, and yellow beams of energy lanced out from the base and began finding their marks.

"Sir, the darts are starting to perform kamikaze run!" A voice echoed crackled over the radios. A moment later there was a shuddering that was felt throughout the base and the main lights went out.

"What happened?" Weir demanded.

"Primary systems are down," one of the techs answered.

The trio of Weir, Banshee, and the colonel soon found themselves outside watching the beautiful yet deadly night time battle scene.

The grounded Acolytes had formed a loose circle around the primary tower and were releasing their own attacks. Banshee watched proudly, as his daughter sent a sonic scream that tore through one of the incoming darts.

The colonel nodded as he watched his defenses along with mutant powers hold the incoming forces off. He saw a giant fire dragon chasing a whole group of fighters shooting jets of flames at them. As much as he hated to admit it, the mutants were being extremely helpful in helping to hold off the invaders.

Magneto turned away from what he had been doing, and was now doing his best to watch the incoming craft and catch them before they managed to slam into anymore key areas. The odd craft were very interesting as they were organic yet had hides that were like steel. The closest that he had ever found to these things was the transformed organic steel hide of the mutant Colossus. Even so the it required a bit more concentration to grab onto the incoming Darts. Normally he could have held twenty or thirty of the craft if they had been made of metal, but because of their odd composition he was having to work harder. As the darts neared the central tower, he grabbed them in an invisible hand and crushed them. This defense allowed many of the other shooters to turn away from defending the central command area and focus on the other fighters that were flying high overhead. Even with this though they were still seeing a number of the craft slip through their net. Without any shields they were unable to keep the city completely safe from the incoming ships.

"One of our guns has gone dark," the colonel noted tapping his head piece. "Farrell," the Colonel called out, "report." The colonel frowned at a lack of answer. "We need people there now." He ordered.

"Colonel this is Ford, I'm near their position and on my way." The voice of the young LT crackled over the radio.

"Rogue, get me and Kitty over there now!" Wolverine ordered the girl with a streak in his hair. The girl nodded as she wrapped one arm around a girl's waist and caught his outstretched arm in her other arm and lifted off.

"Not without me Runt," the large blonde man known as Sabertooth said as leaped off the balcony and grabbed onto Wolverine's leg as they were moving. The young woman bobbed for a moment before shooting forward towards the gun nest.

Ford arrived at the same time as the group of mutants did and he watched as the two men each took up positions to begin reloading the rail gun while the small girl in blue slid into the seat of the gun. Not seeing much choice he moved off to the side and began firing on the various darts flying around with his rifle.

The trio of leaders nodded as they saw the gun emplacement began firing again. They then watched as incoming craft began making another kamikaze run. Banshee pushed the colonel and Weir to the side as he opened his mouth and let loose with an ear piercing wail possibly even more powerful than his daughter's that shattered the two incoming craft. Magneto raised his hand and the bit of metal that would have gone through him froze and shot back into the air taking down four more darts. After that they saw the Ancient defenses finally come online and the drones began helping them rip through the darts. A few moments later the remaining darts turned and fled.

"Iceman, do what ye can about those fires around the city." Banshee ordered. "I'll send someone to fly ye to the more obvious ones. Pyro, de same for ye lad, the two of ya should be abe to deal with this."

"Yes sir," two voices responded.

"Should I not be helping in this as well?" A tall black woman questioned.

"No Storm, I want tah hold ye back for now, ye'll be one of our backups if things get to bad. If they know that we can control the weather though, they may try and anticipate what we do next."

"A most sensible plan." Magneto said, while the colonel grudgingly nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, let's get a damage report and start from there." The colonel said, turning away from the others. They gathered as they listened to reports and began planning for the next attack. When Major Sheppard suggested taking the Hive ships themselves out they all turned to Rodney, Zelenka, and Beast for a possible method of hurting the large Wraith command ships.

"If they cannot come up with any suitable plans I can magnetically launch a ship and leave the ship and head back down to the planet." Magneto informed them.

"And just what are you going to do for oxygen?" McKay snarked as he watched the man casually speak of doing things he would never get the chance to. "Unless you're telling me that your abilities allow you to continue to breathe without those sorts of things?"

Considering the man had just chewed the colonel out in an even snarkier voice over the fact that it was always the scientist that had to save the day. Despite what the army liked to believe.

The mutant merely smirked in return at the man. "I intend to use my ability to manipulate magnetic fields to seal enough oxygen into a bubble and go back down to Earth." He explained to the man. "Unless of course, you could think of a better way that is?" He challenged McKay.

"Fine, so if we can't come up with a safe way to control a jumper we have the living magnet man that can." Rodney snapped tiredly.

When the Major suggested the location of a Nuke the various mutants frowned. "How much damage do you think that we could do as opposed to a nuke?" Cyclops questioned.

"Nowhere near as quickly or as efficiently as any type of warhead is likely too." Magneto admitted to the group. "None of us has the right type of destructive power to do that if need be."

"Then the Genai may be our only option for a quick destructive option." John told the assembled Atlantis defenders. "They wanted to test their weapon, this will give them the chance."

They were interrupted from their planning as Teyla was trying to force her way past the guards. Magneto flicked his hands and each of the men was jerked away from the dark skinned Athosian beauty.

"What's the matter?" Weir questioned the village leader.

"The Wraith, they are in Atlantis." The woman explained.

"Good, it will give Sabertooth and Wolverine something to do without trying to kill each other." Magneto said. "Mystique, send your X-Factor out for a walk."

The blue woman nodded toward her leader. "You heard him, you two have fun." The woman said, not even bothering to turn and face the pair. The two feral mutants that had somehow been hidden in the corners nodded their heads in acceptance. "The dogs are loosed." The woman said with a smile.

The pair leaped from the balcony and landed on the floor of the gateroom before Teyla. "Which way Frail?" Sabertooth questioned her.

"I do not know I only know that they are in the city." The woman explained.

"We'll head for the lower levels where we can do the most damage." Wolverine said as the two mutants rushed out of the doors. Everyone watched the men as they disappeared.

"Prepare the rest of our forces to find them, we don't have time to wait on those two to do their thing." The Colonel told the others. "There are possibly thirty of those things out there, and I don't want any of them left by the time of the next attack."

"Careful what you say Colonel, one of them is the ultimate animal, and the other is the best at what he does." Mystique informed the human with a deadly and knowing smirk. "Despite there being only two of them, I wouldn't be surprised to find out that they were able to find and kill more of them than anyone else. There's a reason the government made them into the ultimate killing machines that they are."

Everyone nodded as they began to split up into hunting groups. Magneto remained behind to watch the communications along with Weir and a few others. When the message from the Genai came and Weir offered her services he quickly broke in before the colonel could agree.

"Colonel, I know that you are desperate at the moment, but sacrificing your top ambassador is not the way to get weaponry." He chided the human. "If these Genai are as good at holding a grudge as it is believed, then sending Weir is a bad move. Particularly, since she neglected to tell you that said person has to go unarmed."

"What?" The colonel growled angrily. "That would have been nice to know beforehand doctor."

"Face it colonel you need someone to deliver the message and deal, and you want it done from a position of strength."

"We don't have any strength though." Weir argued with the two men.

"That's where you're wrong Dr. Weir. Magneto, I know you're a silver tongued devil that knows how to flex your muscles when you need to. Can you get the job done?"

"Consider the weapons already in our hands Colonel." The mutant returned, before cutting the communicator off. The man then turned to face the Expedition leader. "I will not risk you while there is a chance that you can save Charles, Dr. Weir." The man informed her tightly. "If I were to let you go, there's a chance that you might not make it back and retrieve him. That is not an option that I can consider or chance."

"Very well, but please try and talk it out before you threaten them." Weir said.

"I shall endeavor to try yours and Charles methods first, but I will not hesitate if they decide to draw their weapons on me." The mutant lifted himself off the balcony and headed towards the gate. "Dial it," he ordered the technicians. After a nod from Weir the gate started spinning to the Genai base that they knew of.

Magneto walked through the stargate and came out to see a pair of soldiers with guns pointed at him. He allowed the humans to bind him and blindfold him as they then quickly moved underground. The Master of Magnetism smirked as he sensed all the metal around him. It seemed that the bunkers that protected these humans from their Wraith enemies made them extremely easy to battle. He wondered how long it would take him to clear the place of the flatscans and allow mutants to move in. it was a tempting idea and one he might use later on. The X-Men would be against it though, so he would at the least need a secondary place to house people. At least until he came up with a decent excuse that is. If he was lucky, maybe the Genai would try and destroy the mutants giving him the excuse he needed to destroy them.

The mutant leader was brought out of his thoughts as the man that was the mouthpiece finally began to speak. "I don't know you, nor do you wear the traditional uniforms from Atlantis. How do we know that you're really from Atlantis?" The man demanded of him.

"I assure you that I am indeed from Atlantis," Magneto returned, "and I must ask that you not insinuate that I might not be telling the truth about where I am from again."

"You seem to be under the impression that you are the one in control of the situation here." The figure said arrogantly. "You are in no condition to be making demands of the Genai."

"We are trying to make a deal for weapons," Magneto returned as he tried to reign in his temper. "In exchange for your prototypes, we deliver C4 to you so that you can continue as you are. Along with that you get the chance to know how effective your weapons are without the threat of the Wraith becoming aware of you and your levels of technology. If you ignore this chance then you are a fool."

"For someone that wants something from us you're not exactly working on being polite are you?" The man shot at him.

"I have been more than patient, but the time for patience for fools is now over. You either get something for this or you cannot, but make up your mind I have other things to do than to sit around here and listen while you try and make yourselves feel better after getting humiliated the last few times that our people met." Magneto returned to him. "So either give the answer to this, or I shall leave as I have no time for these games that you are playing to make yourselves feel better."

"I don't know why your so confidant," the man said and Magneto heard the familiar click of a type of gun. He shook his head at that. With a twitch of his finger the steel chair he had been pushed into had sliced his bonds away. The man that held a gun on him was staring at him shock as he calmly stood up.

"Now then, are you ready to be reasonable?" The Master of Magnetism questioned as if talking to a naughty child. He held his hand up and the gun that was pointed at him was thrust into the air and began twirling around as it slowly came apart. Magneto snorted as he finished disassembling the weapon. "Shoddy workmanship," he informed the man as he let the pieces clatter to the ground. "Now then, are we trading for those weapons or am I going to have to simply take them?"

"Soldiers get in here!" The man barked.

Several soldiers rushed in at that. Magneto cocked a condensing eyebrow at the man. "Do you really think that they're going to help?" He questioned the man as he noted they trained their guns on him. With a wave of his hand the steel floor beneath the men's feet shot upward and wrapped the men up in metal wire. "I have had a rather bad month, what with going through a Stargate and being thrust into a war that I had nothing to do with. My patience in dealing with petty power hungry fools is at an all-time low right now." As he spoke the various weapons flew from the hands of the soldiers and remolded themselves into a statue of a bald headed man sitting in a chair with wheels.

"Now then, do we get you help willingly or not?" The mutant questioned as the statue shifted and turned into a variety of deadly blades that were now aimed at the commanding officer.

The man glared at the Atlantis representative as he turned a political victory into a farce. "What are you?" He questioned in a mixture of fear and awe at what he had seen the man do.

"That is really none of your concern," Magneto returned to the Genai officer. "Now, do we have a deal or do I need to find someone else who has the intelligence to make a good deal?" The blades shifted again this time into several thin circular saws that were spinning around dangerously near the officer.

"Very well, we will trade." The man finally agreed in defeat.

"Splendid," Magneto said as the blades fell to the ground and the metal encasing the men seemed to melt off of his prisoners. "Shall we go and find them then, or would you like another showing of my power?"

"They are being prepared for transportation even as we speak." The man spat at the mutant.

"That is good news I shall inform Atlantis while you are dealing with that." The mutant said.

"Do you require a guide?" The man questioned nervously.

"Only if he can keep up with me." Magneto returned, as he left the room already retracing his steps. He had been able to follow the path so easily thanks to the metal plating. The guide struggled to keep up with the armored figure with a billowing cape.

The Genai commander fumed as he watched the figure disappear he would make sure that the other members of the Council knew all about this unknown power that the man from Atlantis had used. They would find a way to counter this insult and attack and make them rue the day that they challenged them. No one made the Genai look like fools and got away with it. This man would rue the day that he had opposed the power of the Genai.


	3. Chapter 3

Marvel owns the mutated world while the Stargate reality (can't use universe) is owned by MGM. Too bad for me I don't own stock in either of those so I can't claim ownership. 

* * *

><p>Dr. Weir sighed in relief as she saw the gate open and Magneto step through behind him came two cases with the required bombs. "Do tell Dr. McKay and his team that I come bringing gifts." The mutant said cheerfully, as soldiers rushed forward with carts so that they could get going.<p>

Weir smiled at Magneto. "I suppose congratulations are in order, I honestly thought that it would take much longer than that to get them to work together with us." She admitted to him.

"I can be most persuasive when I have to be." Magneto returned to the woman with a small knowing smile as he walked with her. "Has there been any change in our situation?"

"I'm afraid not, the Wraith are still wandering around the base and we still have yet to see any sign of the help that we were promised."

"I surely hope it comes before we are all conveniently killed." Magneto returned. "Charles did not give up his freedom just so that we could end up being killed fighting in another galaxy far, far away." He mocked. "No matter what the politicians of Earth thought when they first came up with this little plan of theirs to do away with people that they didn't want to deal with. Perhaps you should ask yourself if this is Atlantis or Australia."

"I'll see what I can do to keep us all alive," Weir promised him. "If worse comes to worse I will order the evacuation though."

"I suppose that it is the best that we can get all things considered," Magneto said as he was led outside. He nodded to the various mutants that were absorbing solar energy so that they would be at full power when the next attack came. "How goes the interior hunt?"

"Your two hunters are keeping the Wraith on their toes. It seems that they're at least partially immune to some of their mental distractions as well." An impressed John Sheppard commented from nearby.

Magneto nodded his thanks to the soldier. "Probably all of the mental conditioning and brainwashing that they went through makes it somewhat harder to enter their minds." He theorized.

"Brainwashing?" A horrified Weir questioned him.

"Yes brainwashing," Magneto agreed. "I cannot be positive, but I am fairly sure that the two of them at the very least fought in both World Wars and possibly a few other wars before then as well. No one knows their true ages, not even them those that learned of their unique skills and abilities turned them into powerful weapons and killers. Did you think that the metal in Wolverine's body was natural?"

"When you have a man that can turn into metal I wasn't sure." Weir admitted, "but the way you're talking, the government did that to him."

"It is his story to tell, little of it that he knows." Magneto said shaking his head in sorrow over what had happened to the mutant. He may hate him as an enemy, but he was sorry to hear of all that had happened to him. He at least remembered all those that he had lost, Logan didn't have that luxury though.

"I don't suppose that you'd be willing to tell me just how it is that you all came to be here?" Weir said as they walked. "If your such a threat then how did they manage to capture you?"

Magneto turned to look at her humorlessly. "Simple my dear they hit us with a time honored manner in battle."

"And this was?" Weir asked with interest.

"Betrayal", Magneto returned to her. "They held Xavier and convinced the leaders of the X-Men that they would release him after all of the fighting was done."

"And they managed to beat you and then took them out while you were all tired." Weir said in understanding.

"Yes, Wolverine almost didn't join in on the fight, but because his 'children' were going to help he set aside his distrust of the whole situation and joined them in captivity. The man can be extremely obtuse at times, but his loyalty is not something that I will ever question." The mutant said with a hint of admiration.

"I just don't understand how they thought sending you here was the right thing to do. I thought for sure that there would have been people that would have stopped it on Earth."

"Many tried to stop our forced deportation, particularly at the SGC. Dr. Daniel Jackson and General O'Neill were both extremely vocal about their disagreement with the policey. I must admit to be somewhat surprised when several of the older and more experienced soldiers all seemed to know Logan. Some seemed to fear him while others respected him as a soldier it was interesting to see. I fear that they will transfer the General soon though so that they will not have to worry about his interference in their new deportation policy."

"How did they manage this though? I mean Atlantis is covered under several different countries."

"All of which voted to deport their mutants to this far away land where no one was likely to ever hear from them again." Magneto returned. "We are an unwanted people for the most part just as the Japanese were like the Blacks and the Hispanics. As the new minority we are now the new threats against what a normal person is"

"Its still wrong, and I will do my best to get you your rights returned. Atlantis is supposed to be voluntary." The indignant Expedition leader explained to the mutant leader.

"So it was, and now it has own indentured servants for the new world." Magneto said sadly, "and the skill that most of us have is our ability to fight and survive. Skill that we all have or we'd have all died long ago. That skill is now being used to buy us a place in the New Galaxy."

Weir grimaced as she listened to the mutant because deep down a part of her couldn't help but agree with the way that he saw their homeworld. There was also a part of her now wishing that the ZPM had never been found. 

* * *

><p>Wolverine smirked as he dropped off of a banister exchanging blows with the Wraith that he had tackled. His claws sliced through the chest ripping several pieces of the alien apart. He then planted his foot into the gut and pushed watching as the Wraith was given a bit more momentum as he slammed into the ground. He chuckled a bit as he heard what sounded like the spinal column breaking from the landing.<p>

"Not bad Runt," Sabertooth said as dropped another Wraith with a slashed throat to the ground. A group of soldiers looked nervously at the pair that had so causally dispensed death to the invading force.

"So, are there any more?" Wolverine asked into the radio as he struck a match then lit the cigar he had.

"There shouldn't be, but I would recommend that we continue patrolling." Sheppard said over the radios.

The others nodded their agreement. Sabertooth rolled his eyes at the order. "I'll be in the mess hall if anyone needs me, hopefully Blob hasn't decided to eat everything yet." Wolverine chuckled at this and several people had to nod their heads in agreement as they considered the large mutant that had taken to patrolling the larger hallways. 

* * *

><p>The leaders were all tiredly watching over the various people that were supposed to be leaving when the report came in about the incoming force of attackers. "I believe that is the cue for myself and the Acolytes." Magneto said, as he gave a regal bow towards the group. "Stay safe Dr. Weir, you and I have much to do afterwards for mutants rights."<p>

"I'll do my best," the woman assured the man. As the various mutants lifted off in their own unique ways the expedition leader was impressed at the numerous methods of flight that these people seemed to have. "We need to hurry, at best they'll only buy us a few minutes before they are forced back toward us."

"Yer right lass, but there ain't much we can do other than take our positions and wait for em." Banshee reminded her patiently. "If'n we'd been allowed to bring Forge along we'd a probably ad energy weapons to fire at dem by now though."

"Who is this Forge?"

"Another mutant with the ability to build jest bout anything. The government wouldn't allow im tah go wit us though because oh his potential." Banshee explained as he watched the sensors that indicated Magneto and his team disappear as they went out of range. The bombs from earlier were still playing havoc with their sensors he noted.

"Remember my friends that this is a day that mutants show their worth against the enemy." Magneto told the assembled mutants of his air force. "Our duty here is to do our best to slow them down and then retreat when we can no longer do so. Cannonball you shall lead our attack force in this battle. You are the hardest for them to hit and are likely to cause the most damage as you fly through their ranks. The rest of us shall do our part as well."

"Yes sir," Sam Guthrie the teen better known as Cannonball said as he looked at the incoming Darts as he stood on a magnetic platform. The boy was tall and blonde with hard muscles from working the mines near his home and fighting for mutant rights. Taking a deep breath the boy ran off the platform and activated his powers and he shot forward while a near unbreakable force field. The others waited a moment before spreading out and tailing after him the various mutant felt deep within them as they prepared to attack those with no long range attacks looked down the barrels of the weapons that they were carrying. They waited a moment and then saw several explosions as Cannonball ripped through three different Darts.

"He is through, fire." Magneto commanded as he began ripping various craft apart with his mind as bits and pieces of metal ripped from their crafts and sliced through other craft.

The attack force was caught off guard as their attack was being slowed down by various attacks by enemy that shouldn't even be up there. Angel smirked as he aimed the rifle he had been loaned toward the force and began firing it at the craft. The bullets were explosive rounds and each shot seemed to punch a small hole into the sides of the craft. The winged mutant smiled as his shots actually managed to send a couple of ships to spiral out of control. With his eyes he was easily one of the best snipers that the Earth had ever seen.

Sunfire, Thunderbird, and Sunspot worked together to create several attacks one with raw solar energy, another with superheated plasma, while the other used fire. The combined assaults managed to blow small holes in the incoming lines as the darts roared past them.

Rogue had fired from two missile launchers that she had borrowed for the attack and then thrown each of the weapons through an approaching dart. She had then homed in on one of the craft grabbed it and had thrown it back toward the incoming fleet. The young woman wiped sweat out of her face as she saw the numerous fighters still coming. There seemed to be no end to the forces being sent against them, despite the ambush that they had thrown at them.

Sauron screamed as he landed on the front of one dart and smashed his fist through the cockpit canopy. "So you like to drain life force do you? Let me show you how it's done." The large creature hissed down at the startled Wraith pilot. He then reached down and yanked the pilot out of its seat and began draining him of his energy. The dinosaur shaped creature then dropped the lifeless figure back into its seat before flying towards another dart to repeat its feeding process.

Polaris and Magneto flew alongside of each other and ripped through the various fighter lines crushing several darts at once despite what they were doing though they were all being slowly pushed back.

"Magneto ya need to head back," Banshee's voice said to to the Master of Magnetism over the radio. "If ye don't, then yer going to be over run, and they're going to start shooting back pretty soon. Ye bought the techs an extra hour or so as it is. If ye get back here now, we can reinforce the protections on the city giving an extra layer of protection." Magneto paused as he watched Siryen slip behind a group of Darts, and screamed destroying the engines of three more fighters. While they were struggling to regain control Rogue grabbed a fighter in either hand and tossed them at more fighters. "Once they decide to start shooting back at us this entire thing could blow up in our faces." The other mutant reminded the group leader as Mimic shot past him firing ice spikes and shooting optic blasts toward the Darts. Better ta pull out while yer ahead. Sides our spotters say that there's another wave coming in soon."

"Very well," Magneto touched the communicator he wore. "Acolytes, fall back and regroup at the city. We've managed to stop this wave, we won't have surprise on our side if we stay out here though." The various flyers arced away from the remaining fighters and headed back towards the city to set up another defensive line.

"Magneto ah can do more damage above the city than I can inside it." Cannonball said. "Besides with my force field I'm nearly invulnerable."

Magneto sighed knowing just what the Southern boy was asking of him. "Very well, do what you can Cannonball."

"Yes sir," the boy said as he pulled away from the retuning group. Several energy bolts rained down from the sky as a new strike force appeared. Thunderbird, Sunfire, and Mimic were all struck and knocked out.

The mutants responded to the attack with Magneto crushing the attackers while the others rescued their fallen companions. "Polaris, shield them. I shall try and slow them down." Magneto growled as he focused on fighters in the middle of the formation and ripped them apart.

"Magneto, return to the city there's nothin else fer ye to do." Banshee's voice tersely ordered over the radio. "If ya want ta make em regret fighting us let us all help. Get in here though before the next wave oh those tings comes though."

"Very well," the mutants reformed and managed to make it back to Atlantis. As they landed, Polaris fell to the ground unconscious from the strain of holding her shields up against the attacks. After ensuring that the mutants were being taken to sickbay a weary Magneto headed toward the control center. There was still much to do before he was finished. He hoped that the Dr. was willing to ignore whatever prejudices he probably had and would treat As he walked in he saw the anxious looks of Weir and Banshee as he joined them.

"The fighters are getting closer we won't be able to keep them away from the base much longer." One of the people watching the computer screens warned. "Even with everything that the Acolytes managed, they were still no match for the sheer numbers that were thrown against them. From our reports though it gave us an extra hour though as they weren't expecting us to have any kind of serious air support."

"Leave them to me." Magneto said as he concentrated, and small bits of metal began forming into small plating that came between the city and the incoming fighters the plates seemed to shatter and tore through the various fighter craft with ease. He was distracted as he heard that the Major was going to have to fly the Puddle-jumper into one of the Hive command ships. He was busy here though and Lorna was unconscious, the protection that he had planned to offer up to the human was now unavailable. "I wish I had been able to go with you Major, it would have been an honor to protect you."

John Sheppard saw that Magneto was manipulating various plates of metal outside he didn't have a choice he was going to have to do this job alone. "Yeah, same to you." Nodding toward the mutant he slid down a set of steps giving nods towards Weir and a few other people as he passed them on the way to the jumper bay.

"The fighting is getting bad, we need to hold them off from getting close to the base and since the rail guns are nearly out of ammo as well we need another way of stopping them." Someone said, as they nervously watched the incoming blips on the screen.

"That will be my job," Storm said from where she was standing. "I have been adjusting myself to this planet's atmospheric conditions, and I am now ready." As she spoke her eyes turned white and everyone looked outside as clouds began to form and lighting started flashing. "Is Major Sheppard away from the city?"

"Confirmed," Dr. Weir choked out, as she hunched over some instruments. "Major Sheppard is away."

"Very well then," the woman said as she stepped out onto the balcony and they watched as a wind seemed to push her hair into the air and lighting seemed to fly all over her body.

"I suggest we set the shields on lighting absorption," Beast advised, "we will gain some defensive power from her as well."

"Indeed, I shall keep them going for as long as possible." Storm called out to the group. Several people nodded as they began flipping switches to allow that to happen. As they quickly began to adjust the shields as lightning bolts fell from the sky and tore through fighters they hit the shields and reinforced them.

"Incredible," Rodney said from a doorway, as he watched the precision that the woman commanded the weather with. Small tornadoes and twisters rose up out of the sky and began circling Atlantis creating yet another defensive ring for the humans and mutants to use as they guarded the city and its gate. Everyone watched in shock and awe as the Darts seemed to be ripped apart by the violent weather.

Everyone was pulled away from what they were watching as alarms began going off. "Sir, there are still fighters that are managing to slip through the shield and land." The man watching the monitors said, as he pointed to several new life sign readings moving through the towers of the image of the city.

"How is that possible?" Weir questioned turning to see the dots pushing through their defenses and into the city. "The shields are up, that shouldn't be possible."

"Probably because they're not the primary shields and are in fact a lot weaker than real shields." Rodney explained to the people. "I was actually afraid something like this might happen when I first heard the idea, but since it offered us some protection I figured it was better than no shields at all. Think about it Elizabeth, the shields are normally powered by a ZPM module, these shields are being powered by something as simple as lighting. There really isn't much comparison to the two different power sources. They're probably shooting their way through, and when the shields weaken in that one area they slip through and into the city." He finished off with a theory he had on the shields.

"They're unloading all sorts of enemy soldiers throughout the city." The man watching the sensors continued, as he pointed to several new life form signs that were now moving throughout the city. "We're being overwhelmed here."

"That's what we're here for." Wolverine noted, as he and Sabertooth began making their way toward the elevators. "We'll deal with the pest problem that we got going here, the rest of you just deal with those problems." He added pointing toward the fighters that were flying overhead. "Mystique, Banshee, start deploying mutants as ya feel are needed."

The two mutant leaders nodded as the supposed foot soldier rushed out of the doors with his greatest enemy to kill alien invaders that were appearing all over the place. 

* * *

><p>Shadowcat held a pair of large daggers in her hands as she eyed the incoming fighters flipping the blades a few times she beckoned them onward. "Show me what you got." She told the grey and blue skinned aliens as she began to slowly walk toward them a blade in either hand. Several shots fired, and Shadowcat merely phased out of the way when one came to close to hitting her or she merely dodged as she strolled closer and closer to the incoming force. Once she was up close she smiled as her blades came up and she was twirling around with her blades. Slicing, jabbing, stabbing, and slashing through her enemy. She was phasing parts of her body and blades solid for small moments before returning to the phased state that allowed energy weapons and blows to pass through her as if she was nothing more than a ghost. The Wraith were dumbfounded as they tried to hit this figure that looked like nothing more than a girl as it sliced through them with ease. <p>

* * *

><p>Nightcrawler had found himself in a large room with several of the Wraith warriors. In truth a person would be hard pressed who looked more frightening and inhuman as Nightcrawler possessed fine blue-black fur covering his body, two fingers with an opposable thumb on each hand and only two toes, each longer than a normal human being's, on each foot and a third toe-like projection on his heel, as well as pronounced, fang-like canine teeth, yellow eyes, pointed ears, and a 31⁄2-foot-long prehensile pointed tail with an arrow head like tip. In his hands were two swords he had managed to purloin off of a couple of the marines. Moving with the grace of the circus acrobat that he had once been he bounced all over the ceiling and the Wraith responded by firing their weapons at him as they tried to bring him down. When one bolt came uncomfortably close he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and brimstone, making a large BAMF sound. He reappeared amidst the group of invaders and set to work his blades zipping in and out as he sliced through the limbs of the invaders leaping upward he flipped over another skewered it then threw his blades at another wraith. The blades flew true and sunk into the chest of the alien. Another explosion and Nightcrawler appeared in another cloud of smoke and yanked the blades out of the chest.<p>

The demonic looking mutant let his shoulders sag as he looked around the room at the death he had committed here. "I shall say prayers for your souls this night as I ask for forgiveness for all that I have done here." The German figure promised the fallen figures before he disappeared with another loud BAMF. Unfortunately there was still more blood to be shed before this day was over. 

* * *

><p>A giant of a man that looked like the butt of every fat joke sneered as he saw the incoming aliens that had entered the dining hall. "You want to get into it, then let's go." The large fat man said as he pounded his hands together. He was the Blob, the unmovable man. He held a table in one hand that acted as a shield and was hurling whatever he could find at the attackers. The objects when thrown by a regular man would have hurt the fact that this man had super strength made it all the more difficult as items thrown tended to be heavier than three grown men could lift and the Wraith were dodging the large man as he tried to bury them under heavy equipment. Their Wraith stunners were hitting the behemoth but were mainly slowing the man down rather than downing him. Still the combined attacks were taking their toll on him. The only problem though was that many more Wraith would fall before they managed to stop the Unmovable object. <p>

* * *

><p>Quicksilver rushed around the base helping out as many people as he could. Moving faster than the any eye could follow, he added several punches to the bodies that barely even noticed him sometimes stopping with a lone Wraith to take their stunner to beat them with it. With how big the city was, he also had so many levels to run through and inspect without having to worry. He skidded to a stop as he saw a large group of Wraith holding a hall.<p>

The Wraith saw a tall young man with white hair a lean build and aristocratic face dressed in a streamlined blue and green bodysuit. They raised their weapons and began firing at him. Many of the shots went wide but when one seemed close to hitting him the figure blurred and was suddenly by the other wall. Shaking their heads the Wraith resumed firing now aiming for the right side of the hall only for the figure to blur again and the white haired man was now on the other side of the hallway.

"Pathetic, your hardly worth my time," the son of Magneto said arrogantly sneering as he raised his hands and began spinning them in a circular motion at super speed creating two small tornadoes aimed at the invaders and knocking them farther down the hall and into the walls. In this way, twenty Wraith were dealt with in less than a minute while their enemy watched dispassionately.

Quicksilver then sped off in a blur of white and blue to see if there were any other attackers or if he would need to check another level. 

* * *

><p>Several Wraith snarled as they uselessly fired at a humanoid creature that seemed to be made completely of bands of steel. The large figure was nearly 7 feet tall, and was slowly but surely stomping toward them. The stunners seemed to bounce off its metallic hide as if they were nothing as it moved ever closer. One Wraith had picked up a fallen P-90 and sent a hail of bullets towards the figure the bullets seemed to have even less affect though than the stunners which occasionally caused the metal thing before them to pause in it attacks as it refocused on them.<p>

Colossus impassively grabbed the weapons of the front group and crushed them around the hands of the shooters. He then began tossing the various creatures around the room, while he was not killing any of them he was knocking them out or slamming them into the ground. One Wraith jumped onto his back and placed its hand on the chest of mutant and tried to drain the energy from the person. Unfortunately the energy could not be caught as it could not break through the armored hide of the steel figure.

"Are you done yet comrade?" The large Russian questioned, as he pulled the Wraith off of his back and held it in the air by the waist before slamming it into the ground knocking it out. "You now are." He said as he took several steel bars and bent them around the unconscious bodies. He sighed as he realized some of the fallen figures were very likely to be dead. He stomped out of the room to look for more enemy his footsteps reverberating through the metal floors. 

* * *

><p>The Wraith on the balcony were unsure how to fight the two figures that they were up against. Rather than fight the ones in front or behind them as most of the soldiers did these two bounced all around striking at them from afar and close up. The two figures that were battling each wore a large coat that covered them, but that is where the similarities ended. One was a male with a long brown coat red hair and red eyes. The other was a young female in a bright yellow jacket with matching gloves and pink sunglasses that covered her eyes.<p>

"Come one, come all, for a Jubilee Fourth of July Special." The girl said, as she pointed her hands at the Wraith and fired multi colored pyro kinetic charges at the aliens forcing them farther and farther away from the attack that did everything from minor stinging sensations to severe burns.

"Dat be de way to do it cherie." The other figure said in a heavy French like accent as he drove his staff into the gut of another enemy. "You have to excuse Gambit if he no be using cards, but he don't know when he'll get more." The figure said as he flung glowing bits of scrap at the group of aliens behind the one he was fighting and smirked when the scrap exploded. "Yes dis Ragin Cajun know how to fight non mon ami?" He questioned his opponent as he knocked him to the ground his staff slammig into its face.

"Less chit chat more fighting Gambit," the girl shot off at her companion.

"But of course cherie, Gambit can be doing that." The figure returned. 

* * *

><p>A figure laughed as he walked amongst the Wraith. "Don't you rejects get it ye?t I am Unus the Untouchable nothing you have can affect me!" The man declared to the Wraith. "Nothing can harm me like this." Several Wraith lunged forward their hands extended to feed off the figure as none of their weapons seemed to work, but an invisible force field stopped then allowing the laughing man to fire the gun he had into the heads of the enemy. <p>

* * *

><p>Sauron laughed at the irony of the fact that he was more like the Wraith that he was fighting than he was like the humans and mutants that he was trying to defend. If it wasn't for the fact that he was slightly worried about what Magneto might do to him he might have been tempted to join forces with the creatures. He was obviously the more powerful since he had the abilty to convert the life force he drained into energy that he could fire into the opposing force. He fired an energy beam from either hand watching two more enemy fall to the ground. <p>

* * *

><p>Wolverine found himself back to back with Sabertooth again, this was actually starting to get annoying for the mutant. "This entire city is under attack and somehow the two of us ended up fighting back to back?" The clawed mutant grumbled.<p>

The larger figure didn't look any happier over who he was fighting with as he licked some blood off his claws. "Ya know Runt, making sure that you stay alive is hardly my idea of a good a good time ya know?" He grumbled as he grabbed a staff then rammed it through the gut of a Wraith.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before. You'll make sure I stay live if for no other reason than to make sure that I die at your hands." Wolverine shot back at his partner. "Can we get back to these guys though?" He questioned as he sliced downward leaving along trail of blood on the face of a Wraith while the claw of his other hand sliced through a hand.

The two mutants surged forward with an animal intensity that the Wraith found themselves unprepared for as claws of adamantium sliced through them alongside of the natural claws. The two figures moved with a speed and grace that baffled the Wraith as the pair seemed to hack and slash through their numbers with ease. The Wraith that had long been the most dangerous predators in this galaxy had met creatures that were much deadlier than they had ever thought of being. 

* * *

><p>Despite all the victories that the mutants and even the soldiers were having against their opponents for every group that they managed to take down two or three more groups were beamed down to other parts of the city. Had it not been for Storm and Magneto they would have been overrun long ago. As it was though, they were having trouble holding their own against the insane numbers that they were up against.<p>

A weary Shadowcat was huffing and puffing as she saw two new groups of Wraith appear. The girl grimaced as she hefted her blades not sure how much longer that she could hold out against these guys. 

* * *

><p>Blob groaned as the combined effect of ten Wraith stunner weapons finally brought him to his knees. The large man weakly threw the table he had been using as a shield and watched it scramble several Wraith he then fell to the ground unconscious.<p>

Colossus howled in pain as he had been pushed into a power station and now his metal body was working against him as energy surged throughout his organic steel body. 

* * *

><p>A werewolf like figure better known as Wolfsbane fell to the ground alongside of a bow legged mutant that went by the name of Toad. The Wraith chuckled a bit at the downed figures before moving on. They would study these interesting creatures later once they had taken the rest of the city. If there were more of them they would make interesting runners and there was also the chance of finding whatever planet that they had come from. <p>

* * *

><p>All over the base everyone was being slowly overrun. "Avalanche prepare yourself, it may be time to show them what your power is." Magneto commanded toward the mutant who nodded his head in understanding as he rolled his shoulders in anticipation. While that was going on Weir and McKay armed the bases self-destruct sequences for the city.<p>

"Cyclops, ah need you to pull back from fighting wit de fighters dere are so many oh them in the base that we're going to need yer help there." Banshee informed the leader of the shooters. "As it is, we're just about ready tah leave."

"Understood," Cyclops returned as he began to redirect his fire towards the Wraith that were on balcony's. Red blasts of energy swiftly took them out followed by various other attacks of fire, ice, heat, and sound that erupted from various points in the city.

The group of defenders were all distracted, as they heard the voice of Major Sheppard telling them that the Daedalus had arrived and had somehow managed to save him from blowing himself up on the hive ship. The group were even more relieved though as the ZPM was beamed down along with some soldiers. A relieved Rodney began checking the Ancient device over babbling about the Daedalus. The head scientists then began reprograming various systems as they prepared to plug the ZPM module into the city.

"We shall have to time this down to the last minute." Beast told the various people from where he was working on regulating the power supply on the shields and the absorption technique. "We have to bring down my post so that your post can activate, since a ZPM shield is much better than a lighting charged shield we need to prepare for it."

"Yes, yes, I know all this already." Rodney said impatiently, waving the blue furred figure off as unimportant as he grabbed the case holding the ZPM. "You just make sure that you keep those inferior shields stay up as long as possible." He snarked as he walked down the steps and seeing the two marines that were going to be his guards. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What is this, this is my security escort?" He questioned incredulously of a nearby Weir. "Come on, couldn't I have at the very least have gotten one of the mutants?" He whined as he looked the woman over. "I mean we are only talking about the very survival of the station by getting this ZPM in you know." He added somewhat hopefully.

"So nice to see that our efforts are bein appreciated." Banshee said dryly as he continued to direct the various mutants around the base. "Havok, lad, there's a new group oh life signs that have appeared on the floor above ye."

"Understood I'm on my way." A voice returned.

"Come on, can't one of the guys with claws or the one made out of metal be my escort?" The Canadian scientist whined to the group.

"Well we are spread a little bit thin right now." Weir reminded him. "We're shorthanded as it is with three different teams not responding."

"Fine," Rodney grumbled, "you two protect me with your lives." He told the pair as he headed off with the two guards following him.

"He is a most unique being." Magneto said, as he grabbed a passing Dart out of the air and added it to the defensive wall that he was creating.

"That he is," Weir agreed as she watched the man leave with his guards.

"Look on the bright side, it's likely that they won't send any more fighters down for a few minutes at least other than the ones already out there this could give us the time we need to counter the ones inside the city."

"Then let's get to work." Weir said as she began helping with the redeployment of the city defenders.

Zelenka, Storm, and Beast stood at the ready waiting for the signal from Rodney for them to switch over from the lighting based shield to the primary city shield. The group waited nervously for word of Rodney and the shield. They were all a bit surprised as Storm collapsed.

"Orro," Beast cried as he caught the woman in his arms.

"Couldn't hold it," the woman said weakly before going unconscious. Everyone looked outside as the lighting storm and twisters faded away leaving clear skies for the wraith attack craft.

"Um Elizabeth, we got some bad news." The voice of John Sheppard came over the radios.

"Yes we see it John." The woman returned, staring at the screen showing the incoming wave of fighters set to ram themselves into the city. With the loss of the other hive ship the Darts were determined to at the very least bring the city down. She quickly switched communication channels. "Rodney, you got forty seconds to get those shields up. The weather controller has just fainted from exhaustion.

"What?" Rodney said in shock and disbelief. He began muttering as he began working.

"Magneto can you do anything?" Cyclops questioned his counterpart.

"I might catch a few. and even stop them with the metal plates I've been using defensively but other than that not much I too am near the end of my abilities." The mutant admitted as he began firing the metal plates in the general direction of the incoming fighters while others began firing various attacks. Pyro even created a wall of flames that would hopefully slow them down.

"20 seconds Rodney," Weir reported.

"Snap! Try it now," Rodney returned in a mix of desperation and hope. A moment later the shields hummed to life and slowly surrounded the city. They then watched as hundreds of fighters heedlessly slammed into the shield that had rose to intercept them.

"Add that in with the destruction of the hive ships and I'd say all we got ta worry about are the Wraith inside the city for the moment." Banshee said in relief. "Wolverine and Sabertooth will probably be having a contest with each other, and everyone else by the end oh this to see who had the most kills." The Irish mutant said tiredly. 

* * *

><p>Major John Sheppard sagged tiredly against the wall as he looked at all of the various people that were sitting there waiting for people to do their thing. The Wraith had been stopped this time thanks to the mutants and humans working together. He couldn't help but wonder how badly they would have been hit had they been attacked without the aid of the mutants and their abilities. There was no doubt in his mind that they would have been hard pressed. It also brought the question about what made a mutant a mutant though. From what he understood mutants were supposed to be people with something extra in their genes or something like that it was something that he didn't understand or care about. If he needed someone to understand it he would get Weir, Rodney, and Carson to learn about it while he did something else. Still if what he understood about mutants was right, it made him wonder if a person like himself would be classified as a mutant? His genes had a little something extra, didn't that technically make him a mutant? The thought that there were so many people that would hate him for his ability to just turn Ancient tech on and off was a bit disturbing and made him wonder where his thoughts should be on the mutant matter.<p>

The fact that Magneto talked so well made things interesting to as a lot of what he said made sense to the Major. He had been accepted by most of the mutants as having a fairly passive ability and had often been brought in to discuss various things with people when arguments were erupting from the various points of view. Add in his having to act as a mediator with Weir and some of the people that thought that the mutants should be off loaded onto another planet and locked out wasn't helping matters much either. Groaning he climbed to his feet as he had other things to do now. He had to check on Ford, and then who knows what.


	4. Chapter 4

Marvel owns the mutated world while the Stargate reality (can't use universe) is owned by MGM. Too bad for me I don't own stock in either of those so I can't claim ownership.

This has been a fun and interesting run, unfortunately this is all I had planned when I first started. I may or may not come back with a sequel to this judging by the hits it's a pretty popular little thing. We'll just have to wait to see where the wind blows my muse. To think this started out as a little less that 3,000 words in my Backburner files. 

* * *

><p>Magneto, Cyclops, Banshee, and Mystique listened along with everyone else in the briefing room as the scientist explained that they were going to be dealing with an even larger fleet in less than two days. A fleet made up of twelve Hive Ships. It had taken all of their energy to destroy three. They all knew that their chances of surviving twelve was next to none though. As the plan to strike back at the enemy fleet was considered Cyclops decided to add in his voice. "There aren't very many mutants that can fight in space. Unless you have a window made of ruby quartz I sure can't. Magneto, Storm, and Polaris may be our only combat effective people in those conditions and they're all in various levels of exhaustion.<p>

"I think that for this attack you should stay on the planet and regain your energy actually." Weir suggested to the mutants. "Allow us to try and do our part in this and hopefully we can stop any of this from getting any worse." The mutants reluctantly nodded, but knew that they had to few mutants that could do anything to help.

"Very well, we shall prepare ourselves then if you are not successful in forcing them away." Magneto said with a tired nod.

"Hopefully you won't have to do anything else, a number of your people were already wounded by the Wraith as it was." Weir returned.

"Charles would be happy to see your easy acceptance of mutants." Magneto observed to Weir. "Perhaps the problem is not that there are no humans willing to accept mutants, but that all of the accepting ones have been placed within your Stargate program and there is no more decent humans on Earth. He would also be proud of the mutants for fighting for the survival of the people here." The mutants all rose, while the humans went about planning their attack. 

* * *

><p>A mist slipped under a door and reformed into that of the woman known as Amelia Voght. On the other side of the door she found Magneto resting. "Magneto, I thought you might find it interesting that Lt. Ford has awoken and is showing abilities."<p>

At hearing this Magneto lifted his head to look at the woman with interest. "Abilities?" He questioned her with interest.

"Yes, it seems that part of the feeding process from the Wraith is to increase the strength and other physical abilities of a person and he was overdosed with this enzyme." The woman said as she pulled the copy of the medical file out and handed it to the man. "He is probably as strong as Wolverine at the moment with his other senses at similar levels. Whether or not he has a healing factor is still unknown, but he is at the very least going through drugs at an increased rate."

"This is all very interesting," Magneto said, "I shall send Mystique to observe the boy. If the change is permanent then I want to acquire as much of the Wraith enzyme as possible."

"Understood," the woman returned as she disappeared into her mist form and then headed into the air vent and was gone.

Magneto rose from his chambers and considered what he had learned. This information was very fascinating, and might prove to be something to help mutant kind into being accepted. He would wait, watch, and observe the boy to see what he would do now that he had power. The psychological report suggested it might be affecting his judgment, but he would withhold his judgment on that. 

* * *

><p>After Lt. Ford managed to steal the last of the Wraith enzyme and Dr. Carson had rushed out a nurse walked around the corner and shifted into the form of Mystique. "Now this is interesting." The woman said as she listened for the sound of anyone else. "Eric should find this most intriguing, and should allow for the next step of his observations on the boy's progress." She had to make sure that he did not see her at all. <p>

* * *

><p>Unaware of the subterfuge that Magneto had going, the leaders were all together to discuss their options against the fleet of enemy ships that had managed to block the Asgard transporters taking away their best weapon against the Wraith and were even now raining down an orbital bombardment in the hopes that they might. "Myself, Polaris, and Storm might be able to take out one ship." Magneto said, "but there are ten ships in all, and there is no way that we would be able to that much damage."<p>

"Is there any way that you could cause a chain reaction explosion?" The Colonel questioned hopefully. "Maybe we can do that."

"At best we might get two more ship, and there is no guarantee on that."

"Manipulating solar winds and cosmic storm energy is also much more stressful and I am far from being back at a hundred percent." Storm said from her seat.

Plans were suggested and discarded until John came up with one to trick the Wraith into believing that they had destroyed themselves. When Teyla suggested using her mental connection the others nodded.

"We can have Psylocke help with that by helping her block any thoughts or memories of what we're really planning on doing." Cyclops suggested getting agreeing nods from the mutants.

As they were preparing everything Magneto watched silently as Dr, Carson informed Weir and Sheppard of Lt. Ford. Grabbing his own communicator he began talking to his hunter. "Sabertooth, I need you to do something for me. Something tht you'll like. I need you to keep Wolverine busy for a few minutes."

Sabertooth chuckled in return. "You got it boss, he and I will be busy doing our own thing."

He listened as Teyla and Psylocke initiate contact between themselves and the Wraith. The purple haired telepath acting as guardian to the other woman's thoughts, as she broadcast them at their enemy hoping that they would take the bait. They all waited with bated breath as the orbital bombardment trickled down to nothing.

Magneto saw Polaris entering from the opposite room moments later. "Good there you are," McKay said as he saw the two magnetic users. "It's time for you to do your thing on the city."

The two mutants nodded as they stood back to back and raised their hands over their heads and fired an intense burst of magnetic energy. A weak electromagnetic shield took place over the city. With it in place McKay was able to turn the shield off and activate the cloak much sooner than he would have otherwise have been able to. A flash of light from the nuke a moment later and the two mutants pushed all of their power into keeping the shield up as a hesitant McKay shut the shield down and activated the cloak from the jumper. The mutants would be able to absorb a couple of shots if the Wraith decided to resume firing on the base which would hopefully give them the time that they needed to reactivate the shield.

They all turned as the stargate activated and then watched as Lt. Ford stole one of the Jumpers. The boy could probably have chosen a better time for the base itself, but other than that it was alright. The only problem Magneto had was that he would not be able to continue to get reports on the boy's progress as he had hoped. Still with the information that they had managed to get there was sure to be much to learn. They didn't have the time to go after the soldier, but if they needed to they could try at a later time.

Everyone sat and waited and then breathed with relief as the sensors read that the Wraith were gone.

Weir looked at the assembled people with relief. "Congratulations everyone, by working together, human, mutant, and Athosian we managed to survive this attack. It just goes to show what all our people can do when they unite themselves and work together as one." She declared over the radios that everyone had been nervously listening to.

Magneto smiled, as he listened to the cheers come from the various people throughout the base. They had all managed so much in living through the past few days. They had somehow survived the impossible. "Ah Charles, if only you were here to see this. Your dream actually has some life to it here." He mused to himself. He then turned his head to look at the stargate. They had many enemies beyond the gate, and they would need to build from this. The Wraith and the Genai were out there and he was sure that there were other enemies just waiting to crush them.

He would lead the mutant people through this time though, and if they were lucky in time Charles would join them as they did their best to change the path that fate had chosen for them. If the humans decided to push them back even in this galaxy then he would be ready to deal with them if he had to. Already he was working on making allies with those that did not fit into the worldview that the humans of Earth had. These people with the Wraith and Ancient Gene, he figured that they were either cousins or something else. The Wraith gland was also interesting, and if he could figure a way to make the changes that they performed permanent then he would be that much closer to finding a way to unite all of their people. The politicians may have forced them here, and they may try to force them out of the very city of Atlantis. In time they would learn of their mistake in trying to continuously force them back though. Last time they had the help of the X-Men, next time he wasn't so sure that they would be so helpful. Whether the threat came from this galaxy or from their galaxy of origin they would stand up to the threat. 

* * *

><p>First time its rained in months so I'm feeling generous and sending this out.<p> 


End file.
